


Fool Me Once

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, Then Do That Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the new girl at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

Victoria moistened her handkerchief, and gently applied it to Gwendoline's eye.

"Do hold still," she said. "There, that's better. How did it happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Gwendoline sniffled. "You're all cruel, nasty people and I hate you."

Victoria glanced over Gwendoline's shoulder, where Zoë was standing, her arms folded.

"I did warn you," Zoë said patiently.

"Yes," Gwendoline admitted. "But you only said keyholes. Not microscopes."

Zoë sighed. "Then for future reference: If Patrick or Jamie show you a microscope, telescope, or any other device with an eyepiece, and suggest that you look into it— don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I don't think Pat Doctor and Jamie would be able to resist the opportunities provided by a tin of keyhole blacking.


End file.
